1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus such as an ink jet printer and a liquid feeding device provided on the liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
An ink jet printer as one of the liquid ejecting apparatus (hereinafter, referred to as “printer”) includes a recording head (liquid ejecting head) for ejecting ink (liquid) fed from an ink cartridge through a flexible tube, and is configured to carry out a print job by ejecting ink from nozzles provided on the recording head to a recording medium (target).
The recording head of the printer as described above is mounted on a reciprocating carriage in many cases. Normally, the tube is laid in the interior of the printer in the shape of a curve with one end thereof fixed to the ink cartridge, and the other end thereof fixed to the recording head (for example, JP-A-2001-171145).
In other words, in the printer disclosed in JP-A-2001-171145, the tube, a sponge layer (longitudinally extending member), a stainless panel (longitudinally extending member) having resiliency, and a flexible flat cable (longitudinally extending member) are laminated in sequence. These members are bound altogether in a laminated state with a binding member and laid in the shape of a curve.
In the printer in JP-A-2001-171145, since the tube, the sponge layer, the stainless panel, and the flexible flat cable are laid in the shape of a curve in the laminated state, the radius of curvature in the curved portions thereof differ from each other. Therefore, when the carriage is reciprocated, the tube is in friction with the binding member or the sponge layer in the curved portion, and hence there arises a problem such that chips of the tube or the sponge layer may be generated.